


Lazy morning

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cute, I just made a raven reference in my head, M/M, Nothing more, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Because if the universe gives Angel a day off, who is he to say no?





	

Lazy mornings were nice. Lorne had always liked them even back in Pylea when the only day he got so much as sleep until 6 was a Sunday. They were warm and relaxing and with the lifestyle he was leading, especially lately, he needed it.

So he was laid in bed his head resting on Angel's shoulder with his eyes closed just appreciating the moment. Even though the vampire's skin was cold, he felt warmer next to him. Perhaps that was those feelings. They always made him feel warm when he was with Angel. 

Eventually he allowed his eyes to open and let his gaze set on the other man's face. He studied it carefully with a small smile on his face as he did so. Angel looked so peaceful like this compared to his usually troubled and brooding face. Lorne wished he'd let himself relax like this a bit more often. He deserved it after all the good he was doing. After all the lives he'd saved. 

But he knew why he didn't allow himself that. He was scared- scared he'd lose control. Fear makes people to awful things. If he hadn't let people like him and the rest of Angel Investigations into his life, he might have been alone and tortured for the rest of his long life. What good would that do? 

Lorne realised suddenly that Angel was waking up and his smile grew. The vampire's eyes fluttered open and his gaze immediately went to the demon beside him.

"Enjoying the view?" He joked sleepily.

"Yep. Gotta say it's a hell of a view." Lorne smiled back. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Angel yawned tiredly draping his arm over the demon sleepily. He frowned for a moment. "What time is it? It feels later than usual."

"It's 9 ish. So yeah it is but I wanted a lie in. Besides Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred will look after the business." Lorne shrugged.

"But..." 

"Angelcake, relax. You deserve a day off after all the even you're always fighting." He told him with a firm tone to his voice.

"I guess. It'd be nice..." Angel relented.

"It would. Glad we agree, cinnamon bun." Lorne snuggled closer to Angel wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"You win." Angel shook his head with a short laugh and responded to his boyfriend's touch leaning in and wrapping his arms around the demon. He pressed a kiss to his mussed up hair with a smile playing at his lips.

Lorne turned his head up to look at him with a wide smile. He moved to press their lips together in a slow chaste kiss. It was one of those kisses that was like going down a river on a sunny day or having a picnic in late Spring. When they pulled away Lorne placed his hand on Angel's cheek.

"You save so many lives, you know. The world is lucky to have you but even champions need time to rest and simply be a normal person." He whispered to him looking deep into his eyes.

"I-" Angel broke off not quite sure how to respond. "I mean I'm not exactly a normal person."

"Well you know what I mean, sugar. Don't ruin the moment." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry. Not ruining any moments." Angel backed out of it.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me already."

And he did just that. It was nice to just be able to do this. Not gave to worry about each other's lives and saving the world from the next apocalypse. Angel decided that, as long as no prophecies were around the corner, they'd have to do this more often. 

He pulled away after a minute or so with a small smile at Lorne. They then returned to the position they'd been in previously with Lorne resting his head on Angel's shoulder with the vampire having a loose arm around his waist.

"You were right. This is relaxing." Angel hummed after a moment of two of lying in the quiet simply enjoying each other's company. That was another great thing about their relationship. They didn't always need to talk. They could simply be.

"I like to think I know what's best for you, honeybee." Lorne's gaze flicked up to look at Angel's face briefly.

"You do. Well most of the time." 

"Most of the time being apart from when we're in an apocalypse of battling evil which seems to be an increasing amount of time." Lorne commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Evil just keeps coming. I'm sorry that we don't do this," he motioned between them, "more often. But I want to. I really do, Lorne."

"I know, sweetie. It's fine. If I'm honest I'd rather us be alive and the world be in tact than us do this more often and evil reign the earth." 

"Well, I just wanted you to know..." 

"I do." He smiled. 

"Good. I'm glad you do." He pulled Lorne closer to him and breathed his scent in before pressing a kiss to his green forehead.

The universe might not always give them a day off but when it did, Angel sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. He was going to lie in bed with his boyfriend for ages just because they could. Because if anyone deserved it, they did.


End file.
